A BOT refers to a computer-implemented agent that provides a service to a user. For example, a hotel may provide an Internet-accessible BOT to assist a user in reserving a hotel room through a conversational “chatbot” interface or some other type of interface. Presently, there are a large number of BOTs from which a user may choose in performing a given task. Moreover, this number can be expected to increase with the growing popularity of BOTs. While this trend increases the breadth of services available to users, it may also lead to complications. For instance, a user may have difficulty finding and accessing BOTs that have sought-after capabilities in an efficient manner.